Making History
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's the final battle and the Gaang has to do anything they can to defeat Ozai and end the war. Although they have seperate missions, it's all done for the same purpose. To end the war and restore balance to the world. Songfic to 'Now or Never' from HSM3.


**I just got **_**Now or Never **_**from High School Musical 3 on my iPod and while listening to it, I started thinking of the battle during Sozin's Comet. So here's **_**Making History**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_**The dialogue may not be the exact same as the dialogue in Sozin's Comet. I was doing it by memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song **_**Now or Never**_**.**

Sixteen minutes. That's how long Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki had to bring down the Fire Lord, Azula and the air ships ready to destroy the Earth Kingdom. Sixteen minutes to save the world. And they were running out of time fast. Sokka, Toph and Suki were working on bringing down the air ships. Zuko and Katara were going to take down Azula. And Aang was battling with Fire Lord Ozai.

_Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, better get it done_

_  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes get ready, game on! _

_  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, running out of time! _

_  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes, it's on the line! _

_  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, gotta get it done_

_  
Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1!  
_

_  
Let's go team!_

_Gotta get it together_

_  
Yeah, pull up and_

_  
Shoot, score! _

Sokka piloted the stolen Fire Nation air ship with a plan on how to take them all down. He kept glancing around, just to make sure Suki and Toph were still there. You couldn't be to careful at a time like this.

_  
Are ya ready? Are ya with me?_

_Team, team, team, team, team, team _

_Yeah!_

Sokka put his plan into action. He spun the wheel of the aircraft, causing it to crossover and crash into the one behind it.

_Shake 'em with the crossover,_

_Wildcats!_

_Tell me, what are we here for? To win_

_  
_"Let's get going," Sokka said as he, Suki and Toph headed for the exit. Suki turned back to look at him.

"But what do we do?" she asked. Sokka saw the worry in her stormy blue eyes. She knew there was the possibility that they all might not make it out alive.

"Look out for each other," Sokka answered, "If we make it that far, I'll let you know." Sokka placed a soft kiss on Suki's lips, possibly the last one he would ever give her. Then they followed right behinf Toph to the top of the air ship.

_'Cause we know that we're the best team_

_Come on boys _

_Come on boys _

_Come on! _

They had to get to safety. The air ships were crashing into each other like dominoes. Sokka, Suki and Toph weren't entirely sure how they would escape the wreckage, but it was worth a try. If they put their heads together, they were bound to think of something. Then it happened. The air ship broke in half, Sokka and Toph on one half and Suki on the other.

"Suki!" Sokka shouted.

"I'm okay!" Suki shouted back, "Just finish the mission." Sokka squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back tear that threatened to fall. This wasn't the time for tears. He and Toph made their way across the air ship.

"Toph, do you think you can bend the runner?" Sokka asked her, "It'll send this air ship spiraling into the other ones." Toph nodded and did as she was told. Then they ran, trying to get to safety.

_The way we play tonight_

_  
Is what we leave behind (that's right)_

_  
It all comes down to right now_

Time was ticking down as the Gaang fought their various adversaries. Everything would either come together or fall apart, depending on how the next few minutes went. The fate of the world, rested on their shoulders.

_  
It's up to us (let's go)_

_  
So what are we gonna be?_

(_We're gonna be...)_

_T-E-A-M TEAM!_

_Gotta work it out_

_Turn it on!_

_Come on!_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_  
This is the last chance to make it our night_

_  
We gotta show what we're all about_

_  
(WILDCATS! )_

_  
Work together_

If they worked together, they could win this. They had to win this. It was their last chance to end the war. This was going to be their night. They had to show everyone that they could end this war. That there was still hope in ending this is hundred year long war.

_  
This is the last chance to make our mark_

_  
History will know who we are! _

_  
This is the last game so make it count, it's_

_  
Now or never  
_

This was their last chance to end the war with anyone innocent getting hurt, or else the war would end with the destruction of the Earth Kingdom. They would go down in history as the group who ended the hundred year long war and saved the Earth Kingdom from certain doom.

_W-I-L-D_

_'Atta boy_

_Wildcats_

_  
You know you are! _

_  
W-I-L-D_

_  
Wildcats_

_  
Come on, _

_Come on,_

Zuko and Katara arrived just as Azula was about to be crowned Fire Lord. Azula looked at them and they saw something different in her aura. She seemed...unbalanced.

_West High Knights,_

_Hey_

_Yeah, we're doin' it right_

_Oh yeah_

_  
W-I-L-D_

_  
Wildcats_

_  
Nows the time_

Zuko and Katara knew they had to bring down Azula. She was to dangerous. But how do you defeat someone who could destroy you with a single bolt of lightning?

_Gotta get it inside, down low_

_  
Forget the pain now shoot, score! _

_  
(DEFENSE)_

_  
Gotta work it together_

When Zuko agreed to battle Azula in an Agni Kai, Katara thought he had lost it. Azula knew she wouldn't be able to take on both Zuko and Katara, so she was trying to separate them. But Zuko insisted. He knew something was off about Azula and thought he could take her on his own.

_  
Gimmie the ball_

_Gimmie the ball_

_Gimmie the ball_

_  
Let's work_

_  
Get the ball under control_

Zuko seemed to have the Agni Kai under control. So far, Azula hadn't even scratched him. Then it happened. She aimed a lightning bolt, but not at Zuko. At Katara. Katara watched in horror, her feet rooted in their place. She watched Zuko run into the path of the lightning and herself, then fall to the ground, remnants of the attack still sparking around him. She trued to get to him, but Azula's fire blocked her way.

In the end, it was Katara who finally chained Azula to a metal grate on the ground. Then she rushed to Zuko's side, turning him onto his back and attempting to heal his lightning wound. She prayed it would work. It was like losing Aang all over again.

_  
Get it flop from downtown_

_  
3, 4_

_  
Show 'em we can do it better (no way)_

_Go, go, go_

_Come on boys_

_Wildcats!_

But then she felt Zuko stir and look at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Thank you Katara," he whispered. Katara smiled, tears falling from her ocean blue eyes.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you," she said.

_The way we play tonight_

_(Yeah)_

__

Is what we leave behind

(That's right)

_  
It all comes down to right now_

_  
It's up to us_

_  
So what are we gonna be?_

_  
(We're gonna be...)_

_  
T-E-A-M TEAM!_

_Gotta work it out_

_Turn it on! _

_Come on!_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_  
This is the last chance to make it our night_

_  
We gotta show 'em what we're all about_

_  
(WILDCATS!)_

_  
Work together_

_  
This is the last chance to make our mark (HOOPS!)_

_  
History will know who we are! _

_  
This is the last game so make it count, it's_

_Now or never_

Aang was crouched inside a protective dome of earth as Fire Lord Ozai relentlessely pelted him with flames. To tell the truth, Aang was terrified. How was he suppose to beat Ozai? He didn't even have the Avatar State. He was just a kid. He shoudn't have to go through this.

No. This was no time for a pity party. No matter what, Aang had to at least try to defeat Ozai. But the heat was making it so hard to even breath, let alone move.

_Right now I can hardly breath_

But he couldn't let down all his friends. Sokka, Toph, Suki, Zuko, Haru, Teo, Katara. Katara. She aways believed in Aang. She always believed Aang could defeat the Fire Lord.

_Ohh, you can do it_

_  
Just know that I believe_

Katara's faith in him is just what Aang needed. Aang just needed to believe in himself, just like Katara believed in him.

_And that's all I really need_

_Then come on_

Aang summoned up his courage and released his hold on the rock dome. Ozai's attack hit him full force, sending Aang backward right into a rock that hit the spot of his lightning wound.

_Make me strong_

_It's time to turn it up_

A jolt shook Aang's body as the events of what happened in the Crystal Catacombs of Ba Sing Se flashed through his mind. He felt the chakra that Azula had blocked open up, unleashing his Avatar State.

_  
Game on!_

_Wildcats!_

_  
Gonna tear it up_

_  
Go Wildcats!_

_  
Yeah, we're number one_

_  
Hey Wildcats!_

_  
We're the champions_

_  
Go, go, go, go, go, go Team oh_

Aang finally had the advantage, in full control of the Avatar State and attacking Ozai with all four elements. Ozai attempted to fight back, but the Avatar state was to much for him.

_West High Knights_

_Hey_

_Yeah we're puttin' up a fight_

_Wildcats_

_  
We never quit it (what?)_

_  
Gonna win it (what?)_

_  
Let me hear ya say_

_  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Aang was able to take down Ozai. He didn't kill the Fire Lord. No, that wasn't in his nature. Instead, he remembered what the Lion Turtle had told him and took away Ozai's ability to bend. Ozai's firebending is what he had used to make people fear and obey them. Without his bending, Ozai was nothing.

_Wildcats!_

_Go West High!_

_Yeah!_

_Hey, we're the best_

_Gonna win_

_Gotta show 'em how we do it_

_Game on!_

_This is the last time to get it right (Oh)_

_  
This is the last chance to make it our night (Yeah)_

_  
We gotta show 'em what we're all about_

_  
(Team, WILDCATS! )_

_  
Work together_

Two weeks after the battle, The Gaang, Suki, Mai and Iroh were at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord. Together, he and Aang worked on rebuilding the war torn world.

_  
This is the last chance to make our mark_

_  
History will know who we are! _

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Suki got plenty of attention, known as the ones that ended the hundred year war. And their story would be passed on from generation to generation.

_  
This is the last game so make it, count it's_

_  
Now or never_

_This is the last time to get it right_

_This is the last chance to make it out night_

_We gotta show 'em what we're all about _

_Work together_

_This is the last chance to make our mark_

_  
History will know who we are! _

_  
This is the last game so make it, count it's_

_  
Now or never_

_  
Yeah_

_Go, go_

_Go!_

_Gooooooooooooooooooooo!_

The war may have been over, but that didn't stop the Gaang from traveling, helping to rebuild villages or squashing Fire Nation rebellions. They were always moving, going from villages to cities, helping solve political problems or even just small problems they places were having. They made history, ending the war. And now they were making history, rebuilding the world.

**There's **_**Making History**_**. I hope you liked it! And just for anyone who wants to say that Aang could not possibly go into the Avatar State because he did not unlock the last chakra, I'd like to make this clear. Aang DID unlock the last charkra in _Crossroads of Destiny_. How else could he go into the Avatar State in that episode. But when Azula shot him with lightning, the chakra was blocked. When Aang hit the rock in _Sozin's Comet_, that unblocked the chakra. Just thought I'd clear that up. Please Review!**


End file.
